


All of You.

by scftlumax



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Condoms, Eating out, F/M, First Time, Jopper, Lumax smut, Mileven, Smut, Virginity, handjobs, mike wheeler - Freeform, vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftlumax/pseuds/scftlumax
Summary: Lucas & Max have their first time.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Kudos: 27





	All of You.

All of you

There was only one person that Lucas wanted to loose his virginity to. And that was Max Mayfield.

They have been dating for a year and a half now and Lucas doesn’t know how how to bring it up.

“I mean.. We’ve kissed many times. The furthest we’ve gone is just making out, Nothing else.” Lucas said to Mike.

They were the only two at the lunch table.

"Do you even know if she’s a virgin?” Mike asked.

“She has to be! She moved here when she was 13, When we were 13. No one has sex at that age.” He replied.

"Maybe just ask her??” Mike said “Ask her? I can’t just go up to her and be like ‘Hey Max wanna have sex?’ She’s gonna dump me for sure.” Lucas huffed.

“No not like that. I mean when your caught up in the moment before taking it further just ask if she’s okay with it.” 

Lucas nodded. “And besides you may have a chance this weekend.” Mike smirked.

“What do you mean?” 

“Remember? Joyce and Hop are taking all of us to the cabin.” Mike said. “The Cabin? Hop’s rusty old Cabin?” Lucas asked

“No! His other cabin.”

“His other cabin?” Lucas was confused. “Yes, He has another one. It has 5 bedrooms 3 bathrooms and a jacuzzi.” Mike said.

“It’s also by the lake.” He added.

“Sweet. Wait does that mean I have to share a room with her?” Lucas asked.

Mike nodded. “Unless you want to bunk with me, and the girls could go together while Dustin and Will are in another room.”

“No no no I’ll just go with Max.” Lucas objected. Mike chuckled.

“So have you and El ever done it?” Lucas asked. “Well one time it was escalating but Hopper walked in. His reaction will never leave my mind.” Mike replied.

Just then Max & El were approaching their table. “Hey guys what are you talking about?” El asked and they sat down next to the boys.

“Oh just...Math.” Lucas said quickly.

“Ugh boring.” Max said and El laughed. “You’re coming with me to Starcourt after school right?” Max asked and placed her hand on Lucas’ thigh.

He then glanced at Mike. “Yeah, Yeah sure.” He replied. “Great.” She smiled.

-

Saturday Night

"After this movie we’re all going to bed.” Hopper said.

The room was filled with groans. “Can’t we play a board game or something?” El asked.

“Yes that would be fun!” Joyce said and patted Hopper on the shoulder. “No no no, We have a big day tomorrow.” He said.

“Please don’t tell me it’s hiking again.” Said Dustin and stuffed his face into a pillow. “No this time we’re going fishing and maybe you can swim in the lake.” Hopper replied.

“Oh that actually sounds fun.” Dustin said and sat up from the pillow.

“Well if you wanna do that then we should all start going to bed now.” Hopper said.

Everyone agreed. They all said goodnight and went off to their rooms.

When Lucas got to their room Max was already in there brushing her hair.

Lucas flopped down onto the bed and let out a deep sigh. “What’s wrong Stalker?” She asked.

Max came out of the bathroom and turned off the light and then sat down next to Lucas.

“I’m just tired from today’s hike.” He said. Max then laughed. “What?” Lucas asked

“I’m just remembering how you kept falling over all the time.” She said

“I was distracted.” He said.

“At what?”

“You.” 

Max smiled. "Really?" Lucas nodded then sat up and Max shuffled towards him.

The space in between was shrinking. Lucas then pushed a strand of her copper hair behind her ear. He then leaned in and kissed her softly. The kiss then deepened until Max pulled away.

Lucas was afraid that she didn’t want to go further. But he respected that.

Max then smirked and slowly lifted up her shirt and tossed it to the side revealing her light pink bra. Lucas’ eyes widened.

She leant forward and kissed him passionately while she helped him remove his shirt. They then pulled apart and looked at each other for a moment

Before Lucas couldn’t help it and crashed his mouth against hers, pushing her back against the bed so he could hover over her.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lucas asked. Both teens had not gotten to this stage yet in their relationship. Sure they have masturbated in their own time but this time was different 

  
"I'm sure, Lucas." Max smiled. "I want you."  
  
Lucas pulled her pyjama shorts down her legs and off so he could admire her beauty. Max could feel herself blushing as Lucas looked up and down her body. "You're beautiful."  
  
Max blushed hard. Lucas started to kiss along her stomach, "Can I... Um... Can I you know?" Lucas stuttered, his face going bright red.  
  
"Only if you want to." Max whispered in reply.  
  
"I really want to." Lucas chucked.  
  
"I want you to."  
  
Lucas hooked his fingers into her panties, slowly dragging them down her legs. Max was embarrassingly wet. She knew Lucas wouldn't care but she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She turned her face into the pillows, hiding herself.  
  
"Hey, don't hide from me." Lucas said sweetly, placing his hand on her cheek. The 16 year old had been extremely aroused at how wet his girlfriend was for him. "You don't have to be embarrassed, Lucas."  
  
Lucas experimentally ran his finger along Max's slit making her moan in pleasure. He collected some of her wetness before he carefully pressed a finger inside. He could see she was trying to hold in her moans and he didn't want her to do that. He lowered his mouth to her clit so he could lightly such on it. Lucas continued to carefully pleasure her until Max couldn't take the lightness of it anymore.  
  
"Lucas, I'm not gonna break." Max laughed. She loved how sweet Lucas was being but she wanted to get off.  
  
"I just don't want to hurt you."  
  
"You won't." Lucas listened to his girlfriend's words before he added another finger and attacked her with his mouth. Max was geting wetter by the second, her orgasm so close.  
  
Lucas removed his fingers from inside and replaced them with his tongue, pushing Max over the edge.  
  
"Was that okay?" Lucas asked as he wiped his mouth free of her juices. Max hummed in reply, she was so relaxed she didn't think she'd be able to move.  
  
"That was incredible." Max sighed. She couldn't wait to have him inside her.  
  
Lucas went back to laying on top of her, pressing his clothed cock against her sensitive core. Max let out a groan at the feeling. She pulled Lucas' head down so she could capture his lips with her own. Max licked the seem of his lips, asking for entrance. 

He happily let her in. Max reached down to his shorts and pushed them down so she could get them off. Her movements were jerky as she pushed his them down his hips, nervous but excited at what was about to happen.  
  
Max managed to get his shorts down to his shins before she wrapped her legs around his ass and flipped their positions. She sat on his stomach and Lucas could feel her wetness soak his skin. He reached up to unclasp her bra so he could see her chest bare.

And boy, Did he love the sight.  
  
Max climbed off Lucas. She sat next to him on the bed and pulled his shorts all the way off. Max could see Lucas’ cock straining against his boxers. She pulled at his boxers, sliding them down his legs. He was bigger than she expected. Much bigger  
  
"Spread your legs, Stalker." Max laughed. It was still slightly awkward to tell him what to do but Lucas still listened to her. He spread his legs so Max could kneel inbetween them.  
  
"You don't have to do that." Max gasped heavily when she wrapped her hand around the base of his length.  
  
"I want to." Max purred. She moved her hand up his shaft, feeling him grow harder as she went. It was a little dry though.  
  
"Max." Lucas breathed out.

Max pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, an idea going through her mind. 

She removed her hand from Lucas’ cock and put it between her own legs, collecting her wetness on her hand. Max placed her hand back on Lucas’ length, this time sliding it up and down with ease.  
  
Lucas let out a small groan when she sped up her hand, if she didn't stop, their night was going to be over very quickly.  
  
"Max." Archie gasped, he was seconds away from coming and he needed her to stop. "Max, stop."  
  
Max stopped her movements as so as she heard the words leave his mouth. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "Am I not doing it right?"  
  
"No! God no, you're doing it perfectly." Lucas replied. "If you carried on, the night would be over too quickly."  
  
Max looked at Lucas with a confused face before realising what Lucas meant. "Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Out of nowhere, Lucas gripped his girlfriend's hips and flipped her over so he could be on top again.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lucas asked, leaning down so he could kiss her sweetly. "We don't have to go all the way."  
  
Max smiled in awe at her boyfriend.

"I want you, Baby." Baby. That was new, and Lucas loved it already. "Just go slow, Your quite.. Um... large and this is my first time.”  
  
Lucas smirked at her words, he knew he wasn't small in size but he didn't think he was that big. Lucas leaned down to kiss her again, this time deeper and more passionate. Max spread her legs open so Lucas could get inbetween. Just as he started to line himself up, Max remembered that they needed to use protection.  
  
"Condom!" She yelled, probably too loud. She really hoped no one woke up.  
  
"Fuck. Sorry." Lucas sighed. He quickly opened the drawer at the bedside table and pulled out a box.

“How’d you know that was in there.” Max asked. “I put it there when we got here.” He said.

Max just smirked.  
  
Lucas teared open the box and pulled out a metallic square.

Once the condom was on, Lucas sat up so he could lay Max down. "You ready?" The teen asked, lining himself up.  
  
"Yeah." Max breathed out. Lucas slowly started to push in. Max winced in pain. “I’m sorry, Do you want me to stop?” He asked

“No no it’s fine keep going.”

When he was all the way in, he stopped so Max could get used to the feeling of him inside her. Lucas hid his face in her neck, trying to keep still so he didn't end it all. "Move, Lucas."  
  
He steadily pulled out before he pushed back in with more force, Max moaned at the feeling. Lucas continued his movements at a steady pace, not wanting to hurt her. "Is this okay?" Lucas asked, barely taking a breath.  
  
"Can you go a little harder?" Max replied, wrapping her legs around his waist.  
  
Lucas followed her request, pulling out and then pushing back in harder. Soon enough, the only sounds that could be heard in the room was the gasps and groans of the teenagers and the sound of skin slapping together.  
  
"That feels really good."   
Max moaned, pulling Lucas closer.  
  
"I'm not gonna last much longer." Lucas gasped as he made a particularly hard thrust.  
  
Max chucked at his words. She wasn't going to last much longer either. "It's okay."  
  
Lucas reached one hand to between their bodies so he could play with her clit, making her squirm beneath him. Max started to meet his thrusts, getting closer to her climax.  
  
"I'm so close."  
  
"I need you to come, Max." Lucas said, rubbing her clit furiously. Max's back arched in pleasure, finally being pushed over the edge.  
  
"Lucas!"  
  
Lucas thrust three more times into her before he released everything he had into the condom.  
  
He collapsed on top of her, both of them were completely spent.  
  
"That was amazing." Max whispered, kissing him on the lips.  
  
"It was." Lucas smiled in response.  
  
After they both got cleaned up, the two snuggled in bed, sleep over taking them.

-

Max awoke in Lucas’ arms. She shuffled around so she could face him and kissed him lightly on his lips.

“Morning.” She whispered. He opened his eyes “Morning. He replied.

They heard talking outside. “I think everyones awake.” Max said.

They got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. “Morning.” Joyce said. And placed a stack of pancakes on the table.

Lucas sat down in between Mike & Will while Max sat on the other side next to El & Dustin.

“So.. How’d it go.” Mike whispered to Lucas. He just smiled and nodded. 

Mike smirked. “So how’d everyone sleep last night?” Hopper asked.

“Good.” They all replied. “Also Lucas & Max, These walls are as thin as paper.” Hopper said.

They both went bright red.

Dustin eye’s widened. “Wait what-.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Make sure to comment & Leave Kudos.


End file.
